


Ось вращения

by fierce_cripple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Далеко не у каждого есть такие моменты, которые делят жизнь на «до» и «после». У Широ таких даже два.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ось вращения

Далеко не у каждого есть такие моменты, которые делят жизнь на «до» и «после». У Широ таких даже два. Второй — тот чёртов день, когда на Кербере их взяли в плен.

Первый — когда он встретил Кита.

И нельзя сказать, что они могут сравниться в трагичности, конечно же. Кит не отрезал ему руку и не довёл до седых волос в двадцать с хвостиком, но всё же. Всё же.

Отец Широ всегда маленьким чемпионом называл, а вот поди же ты, как меняются времена. Он никогда особенно много не читал, но из-за отца и прозвищ его с ноткой гордости уцепился за старую книгу. Фамилия у автора странная была — слишком много согласных, слишком гудящая, зато название какое — «Завтрак для чемпионов». Ему тогда не понравилось совсем — ерунда какая-то, и главный герой сумасшедший высшей марки, и на чемпиона совсем не похож. На Широ не похож вовсе.

Теперь у них общего больше, наверное, и не в безумии дело.

«Он надеялся, что он покойник».

Вот и Широ надеется, но одновременно и боится, конечно. Хотя страх для него теперь привычнее улыбки Кита.

Когда-то было совсем иначе.

Ханк его как-то в сторону отозвал, начал про пост-травматику говорить. Широ и сам про всё это знает, только покивал тогда и улыбнулся, и руку на плечо положил, но толком не ответил ничего, потому что ни о какой пост-травматике у него и речи не идёт.

Пост — это когда действие закончено. Это когда время прошедшее и завершённое.

А у Широ каждую минуту травма — не закончилось ещё ничего. Ну а до того, что он по ночам иногда во сне кричит — ну, что поделать. Кит и Лэнс вот вообще кричать горазды.

А Широ снится арена и гладиаторы, и толпа, ревущая: «Чемпион! Чемпион!», и как тут не закричать, когда ты только во сне рукой и чувствуешь. Чувствуешь, как оружие в плоть погружается, как кровь горячая стекает по запястью. Как горло Кита подрагивает от беззвучного смеха — если руку сильнее сжать, то смех сменится стоном, и это Широ помнит прекрасно.

Он вообще помнит гораздо больше, чем говорит. И про заключение, и про то, что было до.

А сейчас он боится не Заркона, не команду потерять даже, не кошмаров. Сейчас хуже нет ничего, чем наедине с Китом остаться, и не потому что им не о чем говорить — им и молчать есть о чём, в конце концов.

Просто.

Широ когда бежал, совсем не готов был к тому, что Кит его вызволять кинется. Про Кита он вообще тогда не думал, что уж там — эти воспоминания он спрятал подальше, чтобы не выпачкать в крови и грязи. Чтобы когда-нибудь, когда всё закончится, можно было оглянуться и что-то увидеть, кроме чужой боли.

На себя Широ всегда было плевать.

А говорить с Китом ему мешает чувство вины, и оно, пожалуй, больше, чем то, что за экипаж. Он там ничего не мог сделать, в конце концов, и он так старается найти их теперь. Да и каждый знал, что космос опасен, знал, на что идёт.

Романтические замашки из кадетов ещё на первом курсе выбивают — тут не до романтики, когда видишь своих учителей, и все они — переломанные. А может, в космонавты только такие переломанные и идут, в конце концов. Едва ли Широ может сказать, что раньше был нормальным.

Нормальный человек не зацепился бы за Кита, не купился бы на эту бесовскую улыбку, которой теперь не увидеть ни за что. Нормальный человек, отличный пилот и взрослый, рассудительный специалист никогда бы не подошёл к кадету-новичку, чтобы спросить, зачем он здесь.

А Широ подошёл и спросил.

Кит тогда улыбаться не прекращал, только голову к плечу склонил и прищурился, а потом рассмеялся. Не сразу ответил.

Широ хочется сейчас подойти и спросить у него, зачем он здесь, но его ведь не это волнует.

Он хочет знать, за что Кита выгнали, и почему он искал, и, главное, что он искал.

Не мог же он ждать, что его слишком молчаливый и предположительно мёртвый бывший свалится с неба, как долбаная комета.

Широ постукивает пальцами не-своей руки по бедру и смотрит, как Кит говорит с Пиджем. Вот кому сойтись бы, на самом деле, только им не до этого обоим. Так странно — как будто внешние условия правда влияют на то, как быстро наступает катастрофа.

Широ вообще твёрдо стоял на своих двоих и чувствовал себя преотлично, когда его жизнь перевернулась. Оба раза.

Кит на него и не смотрит почти — то есть, смотрит, когда решает, что Широ задумался и в себя ушёл или вообще не глядит в его сторону. Только когда от рефлексов зависит жизнь — тут отключиться не выйдет. Широ кажется иногда, что об этом стоит вслух сказать, но только кажется, точно. Кит ведь думает, что он не помнит ничего почти.

А Широ всё помнит, и оттого тоже чувствует себя виноватым.

Кит поворачивается к двери и встречается с ним взглядом, и смотрит, не улыбается совсем. И уходит раньше, чем Пидж. Не задевает плечом, не ускоряет шаг — ничем себя не выдаёт. Или Широ не выдаёт.

Как посмотреть.

Когда твоя правая рука тебя не то чтобы ненавидит, а скорее упорно делает вид, что вы никогда знакомы не были, и в одной постели не просыпались, и планов на будущее не строили — тут кошмары любому сниться начнут.

Впрочем, планов они правда не строили — то ли оставляя всё на произвол судьбы, то ли потому что страшно заговорить было. Широ так точно страшно, потому что улыбка эта бесовская всегда оставляла пространство для разумных сомнений.

В том, что всё ему не снится, например.

Сейчас точно не снится — Широ не одну сотню раз уже проснулся, а мир остаётся прежним. За ужином они тоже молчат, а Пидж смеётся, и Лэнс дразнится опять, и даже ухитряется Кита рассмешить, но глаза у того всё равно холодные, серьёзные.

Широ помнит Кита совсем другим. Этот, новый, ему не то чтобы не нравится. Новый Кит просто действительно не был с ним знаком.

Какие-то вещи человек перерастает, и Широ думает иногда, что Кит просто перерос. Ну. Их.

Вот только то, что между ними было, в приют не пожертвуешь и бездомному донашивать не отдашь.

И рассказывать не будешь тоже, потому что хотя Кит и не был пилотом тогда, но всё же. Неуставные отношения. Почти ролевые игры двадцать четыре на семь на самом деле, только без ролей и игр.

По крайней мере, Широ так хотелось думать. Может, там и роли были.

Может, и игры.

Только это ещё хуже, чем думать про Кита перед выходом на арену. Ещё грязнее. Как сомневаться в том, во что всегда верил безоговорочно. Так что для Широ теперь каждое утро подъём с постели — это прыжок веры в безжалостную реальность.

Так идут дни.

Ничто не мешает им собираться в Вольтрона, и прикрывать друг другу спины, и дурачиться иногда. Ничто вообще не мешает им просто жить.

Только Ханк косится на Широ с сочувствием, а Пидж смотрит так мягко и понимающе, как мало кто умеет. Лэнс ничего не замечает, кажется, но это нормально, он вообще мало что замечает в своей жизни.

И тем не менее именно он останавливает Широ в коридоре, заглядывает в глаза и не отпускает его локоть так долго, что это уже ни в какие рамки не лезет. Но хороший лидер должен быть терпеливым, в конце концов, а у Широ терпения вообще завались, мешками свалено в углу комнаты, хоть обделённым отдавай. Так что он молчит и ждёт. Лэнс в итоге вздрагивает и пальцы разжимает, как будто забыл или не знал совсем, что держит мёртвой хваткой неживую руку, и роняет рассеянно:

— Поговорил бы ты с ним всё-таки, а.

И уходит так быстро — Широ даже спросить ничего не успевает, или огрызнуться, или отшутиться. Не то чтобы он хотел что-то из этого сделать.

Ему кажется, что он чувствует лёгкую боль там, где локоть стиснули в порыве сомнительной заботы о ближнем — чёрт его знает, о ком именно из них двоих — но это, конечно же, только кажется.

Над одной этой короткой фразой, не советом даже и не просьбой, Широ думает неделю. Он решает забыть на самом деле, но попробуй забудь, когда твой мир рухнул и собрался заново дважды, и теперь ты знаешь, что в новой версии не хватает чертовски важной детали. Твоя работа отлично сделана, везучий ты сукин сын, но не до конца.

Вернулся не целым, да и тут не всё ладно оказалось.

Как будто бросил на произвол судьбы.

Чувство вины его сжирает живьём, но даже лёгкой мысли о том, что он зря полетел тогда, или зря сбежал, или ещё что-то зря — достаточно, чтобы ощутить себя не просто измотанным — высосанным досуха.

Он всё ещё не знает, что сказать, и не собирается говорить, только лежит и смотрит в потолок, и сна ни в одном глазу. От его комнаты справа комната Ханка, а слева — Кита, и если в первой он не раз бывал, то во вторую заглянуть страшно.

Теперь он думает, что зря, потому что уснуть ему не даёт простая мысль: кровать у Кита возле какой стены стоит?

У самого Широ вплотную к его, только он ничего не двигал, это уже чересчур было бы, наверное.

Через два часа назойливых мыслей об обстановке чужой комнаты Широ сдаётся и поднимается с постели. Окон здесь нет, и свет он не включает нарочно, и мог бы рукой подсветить себе, наверное, но он не хочет ей делать ничего сверх необходимого.

В коридоре свет матовый и приглушённый — спят абсолютно все, но его это почти не волнует, потому что всё, что важно, сузилось до одного вопроса.

Где в комнате Кита стоит долбаная кровать.

Так что Широ едва задумывается, когда стучит в дверь, и только отстранённо вздрагивает, когда Кит отвечает сразу.

— Входи.

И Широ успевает задуматься, как он понял, кто это, а потом решить, что Кит, может, на Пиджа подумал или Ханка, или Лэнса, милостивый боже, и тут же спотыкается об эту мысль, маркируя её как опасную, вредную. А потом понимает, что отстучал мэйдэй.

И это так глупо и сентиментально, что самого от себя тошнит.

В комнате Кита по полу вдоль стен идёт диодная полоса, так что тени на его лице нездоровые, пугающие. Человек этот Широ знакомым тоже не кажется.

А кровать стоит возле соседней с ним стены.

Кит сидит на краю, одетый и встрёпанный, будто не ложился вовсе, и смотрит на Широ, потому что бога ради, куда ему ещё смотреть, да и взрослые они в конце концов люди.

Кит вскидывает брови и молчит, и щурится. И дёргается слабо, будто хочет подвинуться и освободить место для Широ рядом, но передумывает в последний момент.

Пауза просто кошмарно долгая.

В конце концов Кит вздыхает и запускает пальцы в волосы, растрёпывая ещё сильнее, и поднимается на ноги.

Прямой и суровый, собранный. Такой _чужой_.

— Что случилось, Широ?

У него вариантов целая куча, можно сортировать по степени разрушительности последствий каждого из них: «ничего», «я встретил тебя», «я был чемпионом». «Я солгал».

Последнее, наверное, хуже всего.

Широ открывает рот и пытается сказать уже хоть что-нибудь, но у него совсем-совсем не получается, он как рыба на палубе корабля. Загребает жабрами то, что его убивает.

Его Кит убивает на самом деле, так что Широ, сам не замечая, глотает ещё немного смерти.

— Зачем ты здесь?

Кит сперва хмурится непонимающе, а потом что-то меняется. Что-то меняется неуловимо, он склоняет голову к плечу, а потом улыбается.

В его улыбке пляшут бесы и рыдают потерявшие сыновей матери — и она совсем такая же, как прежде. Кит облизывает губы — Широ не может отвести от них взгляд. Ему так легко, потому что теперь он ждёт ответа. Ну или не ждёт. Ему плевать на самом деле, только пусть Кит продолжает так улыбаться.

Кит и продолжает. А потом хмыкает и отвечает — и Широ точно знает заранее, что он скажет, потому что это он уже слышал когда-то от кадета-первогодки.

— Я не мог бы быть в другом месте, — короткий смешок заставляет плечи Кита дёрнуться, когда он заканчивает: — сэр.

Голос его странно низкий, и Широ хочется его потрогать, положить пальцы и сжать над ключицами, собрать его смех в горсти.

Он не делает ничего, потому что его рука ничего не почувствует, это бессмысленно — ясно, как день. Так что он сглатывает, пока улыбка Кита выжигает на его сетчатке полумесяц — и это меньшая жертва из всех, на которые он ради неё готов.

А потом Широ чувствует тёплое касание жёстких пальцев ладони своей левой руки. Кит перехватывает его запястье и подносит к своим губам. Не целует и не делает ничего — просто дует на кончики пальцев, и это так осязаемо, так по-настоящему, что кажется последним доказательством того, что Широ вернулся живым.

Он стряхивает руку Кита и касается его губ — и это не так, как он раньше делал, но тоже замечательно.

Улыбка под губами сухая, но ничего прекраснее в своей жизни Широ не видел — а он многое повидал.

Кит тянется за его ладонью, прижимается к ней губами, потом щекой — и закрывает глаза.

Далеко не у каждого есть такие моменты, которые делят жизнь на «до» и «после». У Широ таких наберётся, пожалуй, три. Первый — когда он встретил Кита в Гарнизоне, и не смог не задать вопрос. Второй — тот чёртов день, когда на Кербере их взяли в плен, продлившийся в итоге год, но равный бесконечности.

И третий — когда Кит снова ему улыбнулся.


End file.
